


Effervescent

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Parties, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Modern AU, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: This was Pidge's FaultShe'd come to him under duress, sweaty and very nearly green as she babbled on about a not-mandatory but pretty damn mandatory soiree hosted by her department chair that was supposedly the end of all things if the Ph.D. prospects didn't attend.Keith had patted her on the head and wished her luck, continuing to watch his video of a very sharp and totally untraceable jello knife while taking notes... for science.She came back ten minutes later with the sweetest smile and a tablet full of videos of him, drunk and smiley, cheerfully confessing his undying crush on their mutual friend.He'd fished the suit jacket out of his closet the next day.
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22!

It takes Keith all of forty-five seconds to decide he doesn't want to be at this party.

Unfortunately, it's going to take far longer to extricate himself from the clawed hold Pidge has on his arm so he can run right out the front door.

She'd come to him under duress, sweaty and very nearly green as she babbled on about a not-mandatory but pretty damn mandatory soiree hosted by her department chair that was supposedly the end of all things if the Ph.D. prospects didn't attend.

Keith had patted her on the head and wished her luck, continuing to watch his video of a very sharp and totally untraceable jello knife while taking notes... for science.

She came back ten minutes later with the sweetest smile and a tablet full of videos of him, drunk and smiley, cheerfully confessing his undying crush on their mutual friend.

He'd fished the suit jacket out of his closet the next day.

Still, blackmail aside, she'd never determined how long exactly he'd be required to be her totally normal human date, and there's only so much schmoozing and snide looks he can take before he stabs someone with a cocktail fork.

“Pidge,” he grits out through his teeth, plastered smile in full force. “These people are terrible, why do you want to impress them?”

“I don't,” she mutters into her glass of sparkling grape juice, eyes scanning the room. “I just need them to know I was here so they don't cross my name off their ivory tower scroll of bullshittery.” She pauses, head cocked to listen as a group of five or six people titter away over some terrible math jokes. “Plus it's a good chance to scope out the competition.”

“What competition...” Keith grumbles, taking a sip of his much more alcoholic glass. “You make half these people look like kindergartners.”

That pulls Pidge up short as she stops to look at Keith with the hint of a smile. “Aw, Keith...” She pats his shoulder, which is about as physically affectionate as it gets. “That's the nicest thing you've ever said.”

Keith blinks down at her, then slides his gaze toward the door.

“Was it nice enough to forget the blackmail and let me go home?”

“No.”

He slumps and takes another sip of his glass.

“Wasn't Matt supposed to be here?” he mutters, squinting through the crowd of nerds for a slightly taller version of his date. “He's trying for this too, isn't he?”

Pidge half shrugs, half nods.

“Yeah, but his funding is already guaranteed so he can afford to be fashionably late.”

“Matt has never been fashionably anything in his life,” Keith snorts, nudging her with an elbow and shooting a grin down at her hilariously incongruous sparkly gown. “You think he's gonna show up in a blazer and jeans?”

“He better not,” Pidge growls, glaring at the door like Matt's going to burst in and sully their name any second. “If I made you change as my random plus-one he's sure as not getting away with that.”

“Random?” Keith objects, frowning down at her. “You blackmailed me into this, if you wanted random why didn't you ask Lance?”

She snorts into her grape juice.

“I'm trying to get into this program, not flush my career down the toilet before it even starts.”

And really, that might just be the nicest thing she's ever said to him. It almost makes him amenable to staying another fifteen minutes.

Almost.

“Katie, my dear!”

A tall, willowy man in an ivory sweater approaches them, arms outstretched like he's going in for a hug before clapping her on the shoulder so hard Keith winces in sympathy.

“I'm glad you managed to find someone to accompany you.”

“Hi Lotor,” she grits out, pointedly not rolling the shoulder that's gotta be stinging. “This is Keith, he's my roommate.”

“Oh, your roommate, how droll.” Lotor looks him up and down, face curled into the familiar look of foster parents and social workers throughout Keith's life. “He's not a mathematician is he?”

Keith doesn't punch him. Barely.

“Engineering, actually.” Pidge chirps, eyes narrowed as she swirls her glass. “Keith is at the top of his class in the aeronautical engineering department – and he's a brilliant racer.”

Keith flushes up to his ears, staring at her slack jawed. _That_ is the nicest thing she's ever said.

“Is he now?” Lotor lifts an eyebrow in mild interest as he reassesses, then recognition sparks in his eyes and his haughty posture slumps into something more playful. “Oh my god, Holt, is _this_ Shirogane's muse?”

Pidge slaps a hand to her forehead and prods him in the ribs.

“Lotor!” she hisses, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. “Come on, don't drag him like that right in front of Keith when he's not even here to defend himself!”

Keith blinks between the two of them, utterly bewildered and unsure who he needs to fight, but ready to defend Shiro's honor.

“I'm Shiro's best friend.” He glowers at this Lotor guy, trying to beam the polite company version of 'look at Shiro again and I'll bury you in the woods' into his skull. “If you have an issue with him we can address it elsewhere.”

“Oh god,” Pidge groans, rubbing at her temples.

“Oh, he's feisty!” Lotor nods approvingly, sipping his own glass of wine. “No wonder why Shirogane won't shut up about him... cute too, he was right.”

Keith scowls, cheeks heating as he glares and tips his own glass back, feeling thoroughly out of place.

“Leave him alone, Lotor,” Pidge sighs, edging between the two of them. “You know you don't stand a chance here.”

Lotor lets out a huff of laughter, shrugging at them.

“I know, he's practically pissed on his leg.” He eyes Keith up and down again, quirking a grin with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. “But I can't hold my title if I didn't try, right?”

Pidge snorts this time, tipping her head in concession before jerking her chin toward the door.

“Speaking of, isn't that your latest victim?”

“Oh dear.” He ducks his head, white hair swirling around him as he squints through the crowd. “You're absolutely right, as usual... I'll see you around.”

And then he's gone, leaving Pidge to snicker in his wake as Keith looks around desperately for a fresh glass of champagne.

“Was he the worst of it?” Keith sighs, weary as he plucks a full flute from a nearby tray, staring into the bubbles like he might float away with them. “He had to be, right?”

“Hah!” Pidge sputters into her glass, wiping her mouth as she eyes Keith's already exhausted slump. “Not even close, he's just trying to hold onto his title of department queen... it makes him a little extra sometimes.”

“A little?” Keith grunts, downing half the glass in one go. “I'd hate to see what he's like the rest of the time if that's a little.”

“Hopefully you never will.” Pidge pats him on the back and steers them into a corner where they're less likely to be accosted by any more nosy cohorts. “He didn't even have the accent until he did a study abroad semester in London... hasn't stopped since.”

Keith can only sigh, glad that all he has to do is deal with these people for one night before slinking back to his world of machinery and things that go fast.

“Do you think we can go soon?”

He's too exhausted to sound hopeful, fully prepared to be stuck here for another several hours as Pidge sips her juice and schmoozes.

“Eeeh.” She waffles, checking her watch and doing a quick headcount of the important faculty in the room. “Probably another twenty minutes... but you're in luck.”

He lifts his head from his glass to look at her like an old dog, ready to go.

“There's a meteor headed for the building?”

“Close enough,” she snorts, jerking a thumb over to the door. “The cavalry has arrived.”

That's enough to perk him right up and he stretches onto his toes to see over the crowd.

“Matt's here?”

“Mhmmm.” Pidge hums, smug as can be as she tugs on the back of Keith's jacket to straighten it. “And Shiro's his date tonight.”

Keith whips his head back around to grin at her, nearly vibrating out of his skin in newfound excitement.

“You didn't tell me he was coming tonight!” He turns back around to stretch onto his toes, waving in a decidedly uncharacteristic manner until Shiro spots them, eyes lighting up. “You could've saved the blackmail.”

Pidge shrugs, a small smile playing on her lips as she nudges him forward, stepping around him to punch her brother on the arm as they navigate through the crowd.

“Mattycakes,” she drawls, eyeing his rumpled blazer with no small amount of disdain. “Didn't dad get you a real suit for Christmas last year?”

Matt shrugs, tugging his lapels down before popping his collar.

“It's a fashion statement, Pidgeon.” He raises an eyebrow at her sparkly dress, snickering as he reaches out to poke at the gauzy material draped over her shoulder. “Not all of us wanted to outshine the decorations this year.”

“Shut up,” she grumbles, smacking at his hand and nudging Keith between them as a human shield. “I'm still not funded, I need to look like I give a shit.”

Keith steps between them obligingly, moving closer to Shiro as he hovers behind Matt with a soft smile.

“You look nice, Shiro,” Keith breathes, all woes suddenly forgotten as his best friend reaches out to tug him into a hug.

“Thanks Keith,” Shiro rumbles, clapping him on the back before pulling away to look down at him. “You look great too, is that a new suit?”

“Nah, I just never wear it.” Keith can feel his cheeks heating at the praise, but can't be bothered to care. “I like yours though, all white suits you.”

Pidge gags behind him.

“Yeah, yeah... you're both cute... can we move on to the schmoozing so I can get my funding and get out of here?”

Shiro blinks at her, startling like he forgot Keith wasn't here just for the champagne and company.

“Oh, hi Pidge, you look nice too.” He leans to pull her into a gentle hug, careful not to mess up the straps or gauzy neckline of her dress. “Did you manage to talk to Ryner yet? I was chatting her up about your proposal earlier this week and she seemed interested.”

“Ryner?” Pidge blinks, clearly surprised and a little touched that Shiro has been lobbying for her. “You think she's really interested?”

“Oh yeah.” Shiro assures her, plucking a glass of champagne from a tray and nodding vehemently. “She thinks it can be adapted into capturing greenhouse gasses.”

Keith jolts out to catch Pidge's glass as her jaw and fingers go slack.

“Shiro... that's brilliant!” She's practically fluttering, darting a hand out to snag onto the sleeve of Matt's blazer with manic intensity. “Matt, come on, we've gotta go track her down asap, I think I saw her by the appetizers.”

Then they're gone in a whirlwind, leaving Keith to blink at Shiro, a glass in each hand.

“Well.” He clears his throat, lips pursed as he eyes the crowd around them. “How long do you think we have to stay here now?”

Shiro huffs a laugh and plucks the glass of juice from his fingers, setting it on a nearby table before taking Keith's hand and leading him into a quieter corner.

“Well, they're probably going to be quite a while...” He aims a wry grin at Keith as he parts the sea of people. “But that doesn't mean we can't have fun together, right?”

In any other circumstance, Keith might be embarrassed by the blush that creeps across his face, but Shiro's smile is even sweeter than the champagne in his veins. He squeezes their clasped hands, not bothering to let go even after Shiro's gotten them tucked safely out of the way. It's nice, comforting even – like a little oasis in the sea of unfamiliar expectations.

“I always have fun with you, Shiro.” He smiles up at him, leaning to rest his head on Shiro's shoulder. “I'm really glad you're here.”

“Keith...” Shiro sighs down at him, setting his glass down to wrap an arm around Keith's waist. “I'm glad you're here too buddy.”

“Buddy...” Keith wrinkles his nose, cheeks flaring even more as he tips his chin up along with a shy smile. “What about... baby?” Shiro nearly chokes on his tongue, sputtering as Keith's earnest expression morphs into a pout. “Oh... or not.”

“No!” Shiro practically shouts, then again, softer as he ducks his head down to rest his forehead against Keith's. “No, you just surprised me... baby.”

Keith's answering grin is like daybreak, blinding as he wrinkles his nose in delighted laughter.

“Shiro!” He shines, bright and giddy – then leans up onto his toes. “Say it again.”

Shiro can't help but lean down to meet him, his own grin stretching so much it aches as he whispers the words into the space between them.

“Baby, I'm glad you're here tonight.”

Keith throws his arms around Shiro's neck, bubbly from more than the drinks as he pulls their foreheads together.

“Shiro... sweetheart,” he fumbles, cheeks red and deliriously happy. “Do you want to dance?”

Shiro's arms find their spot around his waist and hold firm, swaying them gently side to side without leaving their quiet nook.

“Anything for you, Keith.”

His thumbs stroke an intoxicating pattern on Keith's hip, burning through the fabric as he closes his eyes and lets the noise of the party fade around them, lost to this moment and enveloped in the warmth of Shiro's arms.

“Shiro...” Keith murmurs, not opening his eyes as he lets his nose nuzzle into Shiro's cheek. “You're not humoring me cause I'm a little drunk, right?”

He can feel the pull of a smile against his jaw and Shiro's answering huff of laughter into his hair.

“No, baby.” Shiro shakes his head, careful not to dislodge their point of contact as he nuzzles back in turn. “I had thought maybe... well...” He trails off, and Keith can feel the heat gather where their faces touch before Shiro clears his throat. “I didn't know if it was wishful thinking... but I wanted to bring you to this, but Pidge-”

Keith snorts, pulling away to snicker up at Shiro's rueful look.

“Pidge blackmailed me, but I'd go anywhere with you.” He feels his smile go sappy at Shiro's surprised delight, like it was ever a question whether Keith would have said yes to this or any request for his company. “Shiro, you're ridiculous... you know you're it for me... even that Lotor guy knew.”

“Lotor?” Shiro's brows furrow before the rest of the sentence hits him. “Wait. You... really?” His breath hitches and he crushes Keith close to his chest, burying his face in his hair. “Keith, baby, I-” He cuts himself off with a shuddering sigh, leaving Keith to happily sniff the collar of his jacket where his face has been smooshed.

“This is old news Shiro,” Keith muffles into the lapel, still smiling and squeezing back. “Everyone knows how much you mean to me.”

“Everyone but me,” Shiro pouts, curling his fingers into Keith's hair and stroking through the silky strands with a newfound knowledge of his welcome. “I didn't want to assume.”

“Shiro,” Keith laughs, breathlessly incredulous as he pushes back to grin up at this silly man. “Please, assume... assume into my mouth, right now.”

Shiro chokes on his surprise, but complies, letting himself be guided down into a kiss as soft as the man in his arms, feeling effervescent.


End file.
